


[Podfic] Love Is Touching Souls

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unabashed Sentimentality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has worn a cuff to keep from finding out who his soulmate is for years, even though he knows there's a name under there. When Grantaire starts coming to meetings, though, bringing Combeferre's soulmate close behind him, it's enough to make Enjolras wonder if he's making the right choice after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Is Touching Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is Touching Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024039) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Thank you to Samy for giving this a listen for me! <3
> 
> Big thank you to Lady_Ragnell for having a blanket permissions statement, being awesome, and writing awesome things. xD <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> [[Ao3 was hiding this fic and Just My Type for some reason? I don't know I posted it like I did all the others, but it wasn't turning up when I looked at my dash, or in searches its weird, so I'm deleting the original posts and reposting them]]

Love Is Touching Souls

By: Lady_Ragnell

1:36:54

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aoqi3l89880eo3p/Love_is_Touching_Souls.mp3) (89 MB)

[Download M4B @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/69ak3kef139j3vq/Love_is_Touching_Souls.m4b) (78 MB)

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/aoqi3l89880eo3p/Love_is_Touching_Souls.mp3)


End file.
